Agent 13's Mess
by Just Chloe
Summary: when an awire mission has some ill prepared for repercussions Sharon carter finds herself being taken care of by steve rogers. cinematic universe. I promice not to make it to sappy ;) Sharon carter/agent 13, captian America/ steve rogers ship. appearances by Bucky Barnes, tony stark, black widow, the wasp and others.
1. Chapter 1:interuption

**I know its pretty sappy for the first 3 (ish) chapters but it gets better for all you non romantics. ill do my best to incorporate plenty of comedy and action. stay tuned and ENJOY! :)**

Steve sat down in the cushioned chair next to the record player and flipped though his stack for his newest vinyl he had added to his collection. After only five months scouring antique stores (and quite a bit of help from Coulson) he was only six away from completely recreating his record collection. He looked at the soft, worn cover of the album Bucky found him. The colors were faded and had a warmer tone to them what he remembered seeing in store windows it looking like when the record came out as a kid but he had it. and it was one of his most prized possessions then, and it was now.

He slipped the disk on the player and listened blissfully to the familiar crackle of the vinyl. He tuned in carefully as the trumpet began but was interrupted by a gasp followed by sobbing that had leaked through the thin walls his apartment.

Sharon

All Steve could do was assume the worst as smoothly rushed to his bedroom and grabbed his shield by its cold steely red rim and slapped it securely to his fore arm as he rushed out the door. His mind raced through the possibilities of what she might have found that would put the, usually calm in the face of danger, agent 13, in such a panic.

The door burst into large splinters and he rammed through it to find Sharon's delicate figure curled into a ball on her bathroom floor. Her blonde hair in-between her fingers and her face hidden by her palms. But this still couldn't hide her uncontrollable shaking as she sobbed into her hands.

"Sharon what happen!? Are you hurt?" Steve spoke with an authoritarian and almost fatherly tone but lightly laced with fear.

She looked at him without words, only tears and a look that asked him just to hold her because that was all he could do.

He lowered himself to the cold tile floor and placed his shield, star side down, next to him. He gently reached his arm behind her and pulled her close to him as she rested her head on his chest. He sat there in dumbfounded silence as she wept. All he could think of was she looked beautiful even with thin streaks of mascara running down her red flushed cheeks.

He contemplated kissing the top of her soft wavy hair as the sweet smell of her perfume wafted to him. But he couldn't complicate things between them. He couldn't allow her the stress of a relationship on top of all those he just sat, with his arm across her turned out side.

"Sharon?" he spoke in a soft whisper, "are you okay?"

She looked at his upturned eyebrows and handsome chiseled features, it was the first time he had ever looked venerable.

"I… I…" she tried to push past the painful knot in her thought but it seemed more difficult than she thought. only allowing stuttering broken fragments of the words she was trying the utter. Until finally she was able to push the words past her lips.


	2. Chapter 2: explaination

"I'm… I'm…" she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She curled into a tighter ball and wepted harder in the crook of his muscular arm. Steve held her closer as his eyes widened.

He had never touched her nor had he ever seen any one follow her to her apartment. He could never even recall her mention a boyfriend or even a date.

He kissed the top of her head as he longed to do but made sure to make it seem nonchalant and quick as he rose to pull a few squares of toilet paper for her to wipe her face.

"I don't" she took some ragged breaths before she tried to continue, "I don't… I I can't… I can't explain now."

"It's okay, you're… you're going to be just fine." Steve's deep gentle voice helped her to stop sobbing as she closed her eyes trying to absorb is calmness and inhaled his musky cologne.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone. Please?" Sharon asked in a cautious whisper.

"Of course." Steve's deep milky voice almost cooed as he continued to try to calm her down. He rose to his feet and picked up puffy, but still doe eyed Sharon bridal style and she continued to rest her head on his sold warm chest. His arms beneath her felt solid but still soft as he lowered her on to her cool unmade bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch if you need me." Steve said as he turned to leave towards her living room.

"No wait." She said effectively stopping him at the door "will you just… hold me, Steve?"

He didn't answer but just walked back to her and slipped between the sheets next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist and she moved into empty space separating them. Is chest so close to her that she could only feel it when he inhaled his slow steady breaths.

All she could think about is what Steve must have been thinking.

What if he thinks I'm a whore? I never wanted this to happen. I'm not like that. But does he know that? Fuck it. I can just explain in the morning. What is he going to say?

One last tear trailed down her cheek and dropped on her pillow.

Please, just let him understand.


	3. Chapter 3: Vergewaltiger

Sharon shifted her weight and nuzzled her soft cotton pillow. She turned her head and half open eyes behind her to see the other side of her bed made and wrinkleless.

Was it just another bad dream or rather bitter sweet?

The smell and sizzle of bacon assured her it wasn't.

"Oh! You're up." Steve said with a soft expression. She noticed that he looked very different now than he had seemed at work. Is face was simleless must he still looked happy, not the usual look of a stern hardened leader she saw on missions. There she saw a solider, here in her kitchen she almost saw a normal guy, dispite everything.

Steve looked at the door way and the splinters still attached to the hinges but the floor had been swept.

"Sorry about the door, it was… thin." Steve's voice wavered with guilt and sincerity.

"Its fine, I'll have the landlord take care of it." Sharon replied with a yawn as she stretched, when she reached the peak arch in her back her stomach twinge painfully. She held her side as she stumbled franticly into the bathroom and hurled the contents of her already empty stomach.

Steve left the stove in fast orderly manner and held back her shoulder length waves.

"I didn't know I was that far along." Sharon muttered as she wiped her face.

"Do you not know how long you've been…" he looked at her belly with one eyebrow raised.

She sighed with embarrassment before she said "no. I took the test last night. I had no idea until then."

"Are you feeling better now?"

Steve took her and helped her up and tried to support her weight by putting his arm around her.

"I suppose so, but I could really use some coffee."

"You sit down I'm on it."

He led her to the couch and she lied down staring at the ceiling.

"How do you take it?" Steve asked as he poured the coffee into a pale blue mug and rummaged through the fridge.

"With cream please." Sharon replied as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"How could I have missed the signs?" Sharon thought to herself as the room spun in a slow unbearable spiral.

She had been feeling off lately. She thought she had just been tired because she was finally beginning field work. Out fighting crime like she had always wanted since she was hired seven years ago instead of playing body guard for a war vet that would lift a truck over his head.

Yeah. I need to protect him.

She had thought that the queasiness was just an oncoming cold, or bad food. Not this.

She closed her eyes trying to erase all the thoughts from her mind.

She knew she had to do it, but she didn't want to. It was against everything should stood for but it was her only option. She couldn't quit. She knew too much and if she let her guard down for a fraction of a second bad people could use a baby against her. She kept trying to clear her mind, but it kept racing.

Steve walked in front of her and set the steaming mug on the coffee table. He looked towards her wondering why she hadn't moved to pick up her coffee, to see a teary eyed thousand mile stare.

"Sharon?" he asked as he touched her shoulder cautiously.

He had remembered Clint tried to get Natasha out of a similar state only to startle her into a frenzy of Russian screams and two well-aimed hits to the throught and face.

"Huh!?"She was clearly startled but not as much as he had expected.

"Your coffee." He said quietly.

She sat up and took small sips as the steam tumbled up her face. She wiped her eyes, trying to hide just how scared she was.

"Ya know how I finally got into the field? It's been a lot of fun. I almost feel like you guys. Going around, fighting bad guys, enforcing justice. But on one…." She paused wondering if she should tell him what happened. It was still tecniclly classified. But she decided she didn't care. The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much she actually trusted him. "On one of my latest missions, fury assigned me to go undercover and get close to this hydra boss whose name I've forgotten enough of to not be able to pronounce it correctly. But that's aside the point I suppose. This guy was quite the playboy and I had to get to his penthouse and retrieve a file as soon as possible…."

The thick smell of cigar burned her nose as she walked through the tall door way of his lavish apartment.

"Why," Sharon spoke is the smooth seductive tone he had perfected while training under The Black Widow, a master femme fatal, "Mr. Vergewaltiger it's absolutely beautiful!"

"Wait till you see the rest of it love, it gets better and better the more the see." Mr. Vergewaltiger replied slyly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand snaking slightly lower than she cared for.

"Before you show me around, would you mind showing me the little girls room? "She replied, coyly batting her eyelashes.

"First door on the left." His thick accent distorting his words as the tumbled out of his thin wrinkled lips.

She walked normally to the first door on the left, opened the door and shut it while staying in the hall and slipping off her black patented leather heels and sneaking down the hall without making a sound.

She opened the thick oak door to this office and artfully pulled the flash drive out of her tight push-up bra.

'I'm in'. she thought, rather proud of herself as she scrolled through a deep assortment of files until,

File 1939S.L.J.K.

Bingo.

She plucked the drive from the port and slid down the hallway to the first door on the right, shoved her shoes back on and opened and closed the door.

"Darling! Are you ready for the tour?" he asked enthusiastically as he walked her direction.

"Sorry doll, but I don't feel very well I think I'm just gunna take a cab home." She replied like a perfect actress.

"Oh just a quick peek, I have something I want you to see." He spoke all too insistently making Sharon's stomach twinge with a slight nervousness.

"Oh, no I really ought to get going." she explained looking at her toes just long enough not to notice Vergewaltiger making a move for the door. She only looked up when she heard a soft click from the door.

"w-what are you doing?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Would you like to see the bedroom?" his mellitus smile gave her chills as Fury's words rang in her ears,

"Under no circumstances are you to kill Vergewaltiger." He said with such intense importance it made her worry what she was getting into. Now she knew.

She stood motion less looking him in the eye trying to tell him 'no! Get away from me you Nazi pervert' but he clearly wasn't fazed as he grabbed her arm and jerked her into his room as she thrashed and escaped his claw-like grip. But he was better trained. She ran to the couch snatching the tall metal lamp.

"Let me. Go home." she spoke with conviction as she slid her hand slowly up her skirt to remove her newest contraption from her guarder, a two inch long silent pistol. It was a gift from stark, to celebrate her first time in the field.

But he was more attentive that she realized and fired a round into her thigh.

Sharon gasped as she fell to the floor. There was nothing she could do as he pushed her legs open with a wicked smile.


	4. Chapter 4:not quite lucky

"Go. Tell your little agency what you saw. Go. fly home." He spoke with an air of cruelty and heartlessness as she dragged herself to the door.

Steve had clearly been listening due to shock piercing his eyes.

"I'm lucky too. Doctors say he was half an inch away from an artery." Sharon said plainly as she tugged down the side of her gray sweat pants, past both hems of her black lace underwear, to show the black and purpled rimmed circle scar on her thigh.

Steve blushed as she spoke, and averted his eyes.

Times are defiantly different if she feels comfortable enough to show someone something like that.

"I was out for only two weeks, there was no way the doctors could have known." She explained looking at the wound in her ivory skin. She paused, her eyes still on her leg, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't keep it. There is no way I can raise a baby and stay in this kind of career. And I totally blew that mission, they're going to be looking for me, usually that's no problem but if I have a baby that's just something for them to use a against me." She looked at her stomach now with a deep longing but emptiness at the same time as tears began to well in her stormy blue eyes, "What if it got killed?"

Steve responded with a sympathetic smile as he wiped his thumb across her cheek dragging a falling tear away, "That won't happen. Not while I'm next door." He thought for a second, contemplating any loop hole he could sneak her through when his eyes light up with epiphany. "Have you heard of the P.M.C. enactment?"

"No. what does that stand for?" she asked with cautious curiosity

"Personal. Mission. Clause. Your only supposed to know about it if you a level 11 agent but im sure I can convince are given up to one year off to peruse any personal nonlethal business. You're given a temporary identity if needed and you're still paid. They will assign a fellow agent to your case to make sure you're not doing anything compromising shield of course but I'm sure that won't be a real issue."

Sharon was astonished. With every word he said if felt like a pound was being lifted off her back.

"H-how did you even find out about this?" she asked, almost grinning.

"Once I found out Bucky was alive, nick told me about it so I could go and get him back. "He stated simply, with giving a slight smile at his own genius.

Sharon's face practically broke from her humongous smile. She put her hand over her lips trying to hide it but she failed incredibly.

"I've never seen her so pleased" Steve thought to himself "she's too adorable for this world."


	5. Chapter 5: permission

**Hi! I know I haven't been that talkative but that's mainly because I've already had the majority of this story already written and now in figuring out how to post it in individual chapters. I would really appreciate you guys reviewing and commenting my story. (This is my first one and I'd love feedback). Past that, enjoy!**

Sharon strode down the polished and shining hallway, trying to keep her composer as she recited, half internally half muttering, what she would ask director fury.

Director Fury, I would like to invoke the P.M.C. enactment for the maximum time it permits and I would like to assign agent Romanov to my case please.

She took two deep breaths before she stopped in front of his door looking at her slick leather boots witch she had tucked her black uniform leggings into until she mustered the courage to rap on his door.

"Yes?" he responded with an abysmal and unamused inflection.

She pushed the door open after she heard the discreet click of the remote controlled lock allowing her to entre.

"What is it that you need Agent 13?" he said keeping his gaze at the papers.

"Hello director Fury, I have a request for you that I would prefer to have behind closed doors if you don't mind." She asked with more confidence than she really had.

"If this is another one of Starks oh so hilarious pranks, tell him I was serious when I told him I would confiscate his liquor stash." He replied clearly fed up with whatever the hell tony was doing but still kept his eye to his desk.

With the door now closed she took another deep breath, "Sir, I would like to invoke the P.M.C. enactm…"

"who the hell told you about the P.M.C. enactment?!" he asked, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence and now instead of looking at his paperwork was now scrutinizing every part of her.

"C-Captain Rogers Sir." She replied still shaking off being startled by such a changed in volume, which was not like him at all. "But I need to invoke it for the maximum amount of time it permits and I would like to assign agent Romanov to my case please." She continued doing her best to maintain eye contact.

"Romanov is overseas. Pick another." He said in a tone that would seem rude if she didn't know him that well.

She didn't want to pick Steve. Well she did but she didn't want him to think that she was overly…. Per lack of better terms, emotionally attached. But stark would help nothing. Clint would be of course with nat. Banner wouldn't be very fit for the job. Agent hill was on an assignment in Genosha to look into some Maximoff kid and Coulson was with her. Thor wasn't even on the fucking planet and all the other agents were too low of a rank to have clearance to know about the P.M.C. enactment. So Steve it was.

"Uh, Captain rogers sir." She said after the slight hesitation needed to assess her options.

"Fine then." He was clearly still livid "I'll speak to him about what all this entails if he doesn't know already. I'll see you in one year Agent 13, stay safe." he replied with a slight nod. He thought it better not to pester her, if captain Rogers found it appropriate to tell her about the P.M.C. enactment. And he would have to know why she needed to leave if he told her about it.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing telling her about that?!"Nick fury howled while fumes puffed out of his ears.

"She needs this, Nick. She has the best excuse out of any of us to use it." He replied coolly, clearly prepared for such a conversation.

"And just what excuse is that?! Plenty of us have been shot on the job and we still made it a successful mission unlike agent 13 who single handedly blew the operation without the flash drive! She didn't even fill out a full report of why she was so unsuccessful!" Nick was clearly very ignorant to the situation by the way he so unsympathetically ranted.

"Well maybe if you had allowed her to defend herself it would have had a better outcome, for you and her!" Steve was clearly just as upset as nick but he was slightly more professional when it came to his temper. "She needs this because of disastrous complications from your chain of command!"

"And just how disastrous could it be huh?" fury said taunting a beast that he thought was smaller than it truly was.

Steve took three deep breaths remembering how much of a mess Sharon was only a few nights ago. He tried to stay calm and composed but he didn't have the time or energy to argue with him so he just said it. "Agent 13 was raped and is now with child because of your foolishness! You knew what kind of man Vergewaltiger was, and what he was known for, and yet you let her go out there alone!" Steve had never been so stark-raving mad in front of nick in his life and he could tell it caused quite an impact on him, as Nicks expression changed to one lightly painted with guilt.

Nick released a sigh of regret as he more calmly questioned, "Where do you plan on taking her?"

"Logan still owes me a favor, so I plan to use his contacts in Canada." Steve said still irritated, but trying to match Nick's level of calmness.

"Fine then. Visit Agent Hill's assistant for the needed alternate Identity and you need to spend a minimum of one day per month with her to ensure that she is up to only good business and her previously installed tracing chip will take care of the rest."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6: goodbye

Steve spoke quietly, hoping that the stone floors of the hanger wouldn't magnify his voice "I'll come to see you at least once a month, you have my cell telephone-

"Steve it's just a cell phone." Sharon interrupted with a giggle.

"Oh." Steve replied, blushing. "I thought stark was lying…. Any way you can call me if you need me. If I can't answer you have Bucky's number too, that's the next best way to get me. Wait." Steve said as though he had forgotten something very important, he began rummaging through his pockets when he presented her with a bracelet. It had a black leather band and one blue stone, set in silver, dangling at the end of it. "When you press this stone if will immediately call alpha might." He said plainly but edged with concern

"Call what? "Sharon asked, squinting her eyes trying to decipher whatever it was he said.

Steve let out a sigh before he said. "You know…. the 'eh-vengers."

"Ohhhhh. Alpha Flight." Sharon said now smiling at the reminder of a joke Coulson had made a while back.

Steve, now smiling, looked at his watch, and then the plane, sitting just outside the otherwise clean and barren warehouse, "y-you ought to get going." He stated with a note of regret.

"Ok…" Sharon said looking into his icy blue eyes and then down at her feet as she turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

Sharon turned back around, unknowingly, into the lips of captain Rogers. His hand holding her head and her arms wrapped around his neck, they did what they both had longed to do for months, passionately saying goodbye, when, as if on cue a familiar voice said "Shit. I should have brought pepper, now I feel like a third wheel."

The immediately dropped each other's embrace to see Tony walking towards him.

"Mister stark!" Sharon said in surprise, trying to shake off her embarrassment and gain her composer. "What are you doing here?"

"My plane," tony said gesturing words it as he kept walking "what are you doing here?" he said in his regular starky-snarky tone, pointing an accusatory finger at cap.

"I'm uh the agent appointed to her case." Steve replied as he nervously blinked his eyes.

"No I mean pressed against that poor agents face." Stark said without cracking a smile as he looked at Sharon, "ill distract him, you run!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed "well now that we are thoroughly embarrassed let's just board the plane shall us mister stark?"

"Lets!" he responded merrily as he strode towards the plane, Sharon struggling to keep up.

You wouldn't notice she was pregnant if you hadn't been told. She has only slightly bigger but she was definitely slower. She noticed her usually adept senses had heightened dramatically, mainly because she was trying to keep the bile out of her through at the smell of tony French cologne and whiskey.

 **this isn't the end! I promice to keep writing and get it a little more up beat! hang in there with me!**


	7. Chapter 7: breakfast at the tower

"So!" tony started enthusiastically as he scanned his eyes around the kitchen table of the communal floor of the avenger's tower. Janet looked enthused but still suspicious of what would fall out of Tony's mouth next, Thor wasn't paying as much attention to tony as he was his morning coffee, and Clint was in a similar position, Natasha looked unphased as she took a bite of her bagel, Bruce looked exhaustedly in Tony's general direction and cap was, as usual in the gym, "new news on the Capsicle front," this got Natasha and Janet's full attention, "yours truly saw agent 13 and Steve lip-locked before Sharon left for her latest mission."

"WHAT?!" the so called, winsome wasp, was the most shocked amongst all the surprised faces and even Thor who now cleaned his mouth after choking on his coffee and Nat who had done something similar and was now regretting taking another bite before tony had spread the news.

"hey! Pay up! The majority of you owe me twenty bucks!" Janet exclaimed as she thought of with shoes she was going to buy with her new screw-you-money.

Bruce sheepishly handed two bills to Jan as did Natasha and a reluctant tony.

"Fuck no." Clint said like a school girl getting caught up on the latest gossip rather than an almost thirty year old man. "I thought he wasn't gunna get into dating crap until he could fully understand modern shit, like selfies and starbucks."

"Apparently not." Natasha said with slight enthusiasm still trying to recover being almost strangled by a bread circle.

"What are we supposed to do with said information?" Thor's now nonchalant voice boomed after which he ate almost half of his strawberry pop tart in one bite.

"Black mail of course." Tony said with an implied 'duh'

"That's low." Natasha voice was rather serious as she thought of what might happen if, whatever her and Clint's relationship should be called, got out.

"Regardless I think it's nice he found a girl. Especially so lovely and intelligent." Bruce said sheepishly from the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.

"So was it just kissing or more than that?" Janet asked clearly intrigued as she leaned in closer to the table, now hovering over her iced coffee and cereal.

"I hadn't kissed like that until I was in college." Tony relied cutting his waffle.

Janet's face reared back and her eyebrows sank down. "Trying to get that image out of my head." She muttered to herself as he tucked a stand of reddish brown hair behind her ear.

"We made out when we were dating and you didn't seem to mind." Tony replied playfully.

"And you tasted like Zima, pennies, bad spinach and shame but that's beside the point." Janet countered remembering the two weeks her and stark were a 'thing' until she finally ended it when she found out he was really iron man. Or rather iron man was really him.

"Wait. What?!" Natasha's eyes were half covered by her eyebrows but were stilled bugged out in disbelief.

"Eww." Clint said simply.

"I know right." Jan replied half giggling as she lifted her hand off her lap to reveal her thumb and pointer finger around two inches apart for about a second and a half before tony slapped it away.

Thor's thunderous laugh shook the table, and drown out everyone else's laughter as he slapped his knee, "it's a joke pointed towards is unusually small-"

"How did this conversation get pointed at me?! I thought we were talking about Steve using his lips for something other than eating and lectures on fucking moral fiber!"

"He should be lecturing you on genital fiber." Quipped the always witty Hawkeye, just under his breath enough for Natasha (to his left) and Bruce (to his right) to hear.

"GGGaaahhhh! The question is do we tell Coulson?"

The kitchen filled with 'no's'. Just as Steve, in a tight under armor shirt and sweat pants (witch Janet wished he would wear more often) entered the room to see everyone at the table, which is an awfully suspicious sight amongst the team.

"So. What are we talking about?" Steve asked slowly, hoping tony had kept what he saw to himself.

"Tony's tiny dick!" Janet announced loud enough to be heard over the abundance of murmurs.

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out the door deciding that breakfast could wait and he could get dressed now and mumbled to himself " and I get picked on for 'supposedly' being a virgin. Sure."


	8. Chapter 8: only feet away

**Sorry it's pretty sappy but I couldn't help myself! I hope you like it! Please comment/ review! I want some feedback people!**

The plane ride had been one of the worse of Sharon's career. She managed to only puke once on that tiny toy plane, and dodged the majority of Tony's questions and slept through the rest. She was (as the doctors now told her) only around three months in and it was hard to hide her baby bump in her tight SHIELD uniform but It could be done.

When they landed it was around 1:30 in the morning and Sharon didn't care to unpack. She was tired and was hungry for…. She didn't quite know yet but she opened the fridge to find it fully stocked with a pound cake, chocolate cake, and various fruits that made her mouth water, along with a note.

 _Did the best I could. Hope you like it. Call me when you get there.-Steve_

 _Of course_ Sharon thought smiling as she emptied her carryon to get her phone and called the number on the note.

It rang for what felt like minutes even though she knew better when it picked up.

"Hello?" Sharon asked in a whispering innocent voice.

"Hey? Is this 13?" it defiantly wasn't Steve. He had a gruff voice and it was slightly deeper and more course than the captains that she had grown to adore.

"Um. Yes. Who is this?" she asked while she curled her fingers around her phone a little tighter. With her eyebrows knitted together.

"It's James. Cap will uh- be there in a second." Bucky turned off tonight's movie _finding Nemo_ and called for Steve who had just come out of the shower and was now drying off in his boxers. Bucky had asked to stay the night for no apparent reason but to just hangout, which was rather unlike him. But Steve didn't particularly mind.

"Hey Steve?! 13 is callin' you!" Bucky hollered towards to bathroom as Steve struggled to put his pajama pants and t shirt on.

" _ **Bally heck**_ _!_ " Steve grumbled to himself as he struggled to get uncaught from his undershirt and tumbled out of the door.

Bucky laughed as he handed Bucky handed him the phone, careful not to use his metal arm witch on occasion interfered with cell service **"What the hell was that?"** he tried to stop laughing but simply couldn't "I haven't heard someone curse that that in at _least_ sixty years!"

He fell rather uncharacteristically on the couch laughing and Steve rolled his eyes and walked to his room.

"Hey. Sorry about that." Steve said into the phone. " You couldn't hear that could you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Was the ride there okay?" Steve sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his damp hair. "I know stark can be…. Stark."

"Yeah I'm fine." Sharon's reassuring tone made Steve only want her more. As he laid back on his bed closing his eyes. _Wishing_ he could be with her sooner.

"Good. Well I just wanted to make sure y-you landed safely." Steve responded, blushing.

Sharon wondered if he had really wanted to call about something else, or _hoped_ was a more accurate term she thought while she listened to him stutter. she chose a peach from the fridge and took a thick bite while she walked across the spacy apartment surveying its lavish modern furnishing and stood beside the large window. The shadowy refection of the skyline made her almost glow around the curved edges of her willowy figure.

"I-I miss you Steve." she spoke her mind in only a whisper.

"I miss you too Sharon." His restful notes that swam in his voice felt intoxicating as she sat on the couch, still clutching the phone in her hand.

Bucky's muffled voice called out in the background.

"I've got to go. I'll see you in two weeks." Steve said in a soft tone, riddled with innocent regret.

Sharon paused, not truly wanting to hang up. she didn't care if he wasn't even talking, just knowing he was there, hearing his breath seemed to calm her nerves.

"I'll see you in two weeks." There was one beat before she heard the beep of his phone pressing end call.

"Hey! Movie night! Come on!" Bucky clearly had been waiting the whole time and wanted to find out if Dory would recover from her jelly fish stings. Bucky was never the sedimetal type but Disney movies seemed to really get to him.

Steve put down his phone on his bed side table and followed him back to the living room.

Sharon put on her pajamas, a large men's t-shirt with Steve's shield in the middle of it. She stood outside the large window looking at the tiny lights and huge foreign buildings that felt just feet away from her. The dim light outside washing over her face as she turned slowly and walked to the bedroom where she wished Steve was waiting to hold her and kiss her neck.

They both slept soundly that night.


	9. Chapter 9: lady deaths beautiful dance

Sharon was awake, but she didn't want to unglue her eyes. She rubbed her silken legs together trying to warm her toes. The soft lightweight sheets brushed her supple skin as she began to stir and pulled the bottom sheet over her head, trying to block the rays of the pink and orange sunrise beaming on her face causing her hair to reach a brilliant shimmering gold. She stretched under the sheets until her fingertips lightly brushed the headboard when she curled back into a ball and pulled the sheets down just below her collar bone.

She rolled out of the covers letting her hiked up t-shirt fall back down to her thighs, hugging her in all the right places to extenuate her new 'pregnancy glow'.

She had spent most of her time, so far, inside. She read books she meant to read and often listened in on the SHEILD radios, wanting to be out in the field with however was reporting at the time. Canada was the complete opposite of the adrenaline rush she felt at work. She had just began feeling the independence of solo missions. She prided herself on doing things on her own, but lately it was too lonely since she had reaffirmed her feelings for captain Rogers. Love had never been of much interest. She would rather be sparing with a man then at dinner with one. Now was different. She wanted to blame it on her condition, but she was lying to herself no matter how convincing she was.

She glanced at the clock, trying to make the fog in her eyes clear, it read 8:30.

' _Steve said he would come around 2:00.'_ Sharon thought as she slipped off her shirt and turned on the shower.

" _You're going where?"_

" _Toronto."_

" _What the_ _ **hell**_ _do you want to do in Toronto?"_

" _It's complicated."_

" _So it's a girl?"_

" _No. it's an… assignment. For a girl."_

" _That means yes."_

" _Like I said. It's complicated."_ Steve replied, pausing his loading luggage into the quinjet to rub his temple. He still wasn't sure what _this_ was.

"Well I'll let you have fun with complicated." Bucky replied playfully. "Fly safe." _Beep_.

 _Damn Logan. I underestimated you._

Steve looked at the grey blue paint that wrapped itself around the narrow hallway as he swiftly strode beside it. His watch told him he was around 5 minutes early.

He decided he would _not_ overthink this. If he overthought the 'hangar incident' it wouldn't have happened.

He approached the dark wood door, and pressed this thumb on the mock door bell (but really finger print scanner) and waited for the green flash on the button, and knocked on the door.

Sharon opened the door, her eyes quickly trailing up to look into Steve's. Steve did something similar, addressing the fact that this was the first time he had seen her in a dress. It was a powder blue, gathered just below her breasts and flowed freely until it stopped a modestly small length above the knees, just loose enough to hide the fact that she had begun showing. His assessment only lasted a fraction of a second until the voice he had longed to hear since the hangar interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain." Her doe eyes looking up into his while a slight smile spread on her face.

"Agent." He returned the warm smile he had reserved for her the past few days.

Sharon motioned him to come inside.

"Tea?" Sharon asked as she walked towards a pitcher of ice tea, next to a half full glass lined in her pinkish lipstick.

"Sure."

"So," Sharon started as she poured "I suppose you want to make sure in not planning on blowing up SHEILD or the like while I'm away, huh?" she smiled to herself as she said this. They had discussed at length what was supposed to get done while he was there over the phone.

"Among other things." He said with a professional tone but still slightly flirtatious. He rifled through his brief case to find the file full of questions she needed to answer as proof of no connections to criminal activity. "You don't mind if I just get started with the routine questions do you?" Steve did his best to look nonchalant, he still wasn't quite sure what to do with his feeling towards agent 13 but he didn't want it to interfere with what he was _supposed_ to be doing before it interfered with his dinner plans.

"Of course."

He asked the questions politely and professionally (mainly because the 'interrogation' had to be recorded); doing his best to make it seem, to Fury at least, that it was all the same between them as it always has been.

"I believe…." Steve said running his eyes down the many papers stacked in fount of him when he looked up with a relived smile, "that was the last one."

"Thank god!" Sharon responded leaning back even farther in her chair. "What time is it?"

Steve glimpsed his wrist watch "around five o'clock." He paused, carefully assessing what he was about to propose, "Ya know, I heard where is a great fondue place around here, care to join me?" his charmingly upturned eyebrows made it hard to say no but-

"Steve, why are you doing this? Why the hell would you ever want to be in a relationship with a pregnant girl and the baby isn't even yours. This isn't your problem but you keep on fixing it and I don't know why. I'm a mess and you don't have to clean me up….You don't owe me anything Steve, why are you doing this?" Sharon's upturned, furrowed eyebrows softened as Steve walked towards her with sympathetic eyes and he put her face in his hands.

"Because I _want_ to help you. I _want_ to make you feel safe and I _want_ to be with you regardless of your situation and there is nothing I want to do more." He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke, and for the first time since he met her, he saw something new; she had flecks of ice in her eyes. She hadn't been hardened like a lot of the agents he worked alongside. They weren't at the point when they had been so beaten by themselves that they turned cold. She had the kind of eyes that were inches from the edge of turning to ice, the stress of dancing with lady death everyday taking its toll. And he wanted to do was make sure they stayed the same beautiful crystal eyes he was looking into now.

"Steve, I-" Sharon interrupted herself by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with more passion then either of them thought consisted in the world.

 **I know what your all thinking "no she probably doesn't care if I review or comment, why should I?" the answer is right here sweet cheeks: BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT ELSE I SHOULD / NOT DO. I WANT ADVICE. GIVE ME SOME.**


	10. Chapter 10: he deserved it

"I suppose… I'll see you in a month." Sharon did her best to be optimistic as she already felt a deep longing to be in his arms again.

She stood outside the doorway with her arms folded as she crossed the distance between her and her captain with her eyes.

Steve shook his head, not wanting to choke out the obvious fate that pained him so.

Sharon motioned to him with her index finger for him to come closer, and after two steps, she met her lips with his, fervently running her hands through his sandy blonde hair as he returned her passionate advance.

Steve released his embrace with a nervous laugh, "just one month. " The contrast of his expression of gleeful sorrow made it hurt more as he closed the door.

Steve had timed his trip just right to that he came back to the tower on dinner night. It wasn't that they only ate dinner one night a month it was just the one day that everyone was 'home' and so they all made dinner together and would most likely watch a movie afterward.

Bruce and Natasha mainly made desserts, Pepper made appetizers, Tony mixed drinks, Thor and Steve did the main course (aka hamburgers, hotdogs and turkey legs) and Janet made sides.

"So, how was Canada?" Thor's throaty accent transcending the shielded patio where Steve was turning over hotdogs next to him, so that his fellow team mates could hear.

"fine." Steve said with an air of suspicion that resulted in an upturned eyebrow as he walked out the open door to get buns and patties.

"Which part?" Tony asked mischievously as Steve strode past him.

This stopped Steve dead in his tracks and his earlier happily dancing eyes filled with the anger that tony reviled in.

"Ya know Canada or Agent 13?" Tony was now smiling at his success at annoying Rogers.

Steve took one breath before he launched his clenched fist onto Tony's jaw with a satisfying _whap._

" **What the hell Rogers!"** tony blared as he struggled to pick himself up off the ground.

Natasha looked at him, slack jawed and her face plastered with a look of pure astonishment.

"He deserved it and you know it." He said calmly while he walked back to the grill to make sure the burgers weren't burning.

"So I suppose we're not talking about **that** anymore…" Janet muttered as she stirred the rice, "Hey do we want rolls or biscuits?!"


	11. Chapter 11:bring weapons

**I've been on quite a roll lately so you may get more chapters this week than expected! I hope you enjoy the transition from sappy to action please R &R :)**

 **(just to verify I own none of these characters and own no rights to marvel comics property or ideas.)**

Steve rushed down the large windowed hallway and pressed this thumb to the scanner.

"In. Now." Fury's voice boomed with urgency from behind the door.

"Yes?" Steve's slightly shaken voice had a similar urgency in it as he scanned the room.

Fury turned to face him from his computer screen witch was covered with security footage feeds.

"I don't have the time or energy to sugar coat this, cap. Our sources say there has been a hit put out on agent 13 as of three days ago by the same hydra branch that she had been sent to infiltrate a few months back."

Steve swallowed hard. Still trying to get this information the seep in instead of just floating around him, waiting to be processed. "I'm going." He replied with a tone implying that he was not asking permission.

"No you're not." Fury stated very matter-of-factly. "We believe they think they can get to you through her. We cannot exhibit that kind of weakness and allow her to be a constant target. So, we are sending agent Romanoff and agent Barton on the case and you are going to be our last resort. We are also sending doctor banner to ensure her situation is well in hand."

"I'm going." he repeated with a fury powered determination in his voice.

"No you're not. I voted not to even tell you about this development in this case in the first place but Agent Hill informed me that you might go awal and try to handle this yourself. So I'm telling you, you are staying here."

Steve stormed out of the room and headed directly to his quarters.

He grabbed a duffle bag from under his cot and stuffed it with his uniform, medical supplies, a communicator, and other survival supplies.

' _Try and stop me.'_ He thought defiantly as he rummaged thru drawers and shelves for what else he could possibly need.

Steve whipped out his iPhone and dialed Bucky.

"Meet me at the hangar in twenty. Bring weapons." _Beep._

 _ **Yes!**_ Bucky cheered as he opened his gun drawer, looking like a little kid at Christmas.

It wasn't very often that Bucky was called out for impromptu to missions, let alone missions at all, and this excited him. He had been kept fairly up to date on what Steve had been doing, missions wise, just because he wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything he couldn't handle. He somewhat knew what was happening even though he had no way to verify what exactly it was. It was very common that hydra would take out an agent that they felt had insulted one of their officers and Sharon defiantly fit that description. So naturally they would try to eliminate her because her continued existence was, in their eyes, a mockery of hydra. So Bucky began packing.

Steve dropped his bag on his bed before he left for the communal floor.

He carelessly swung the door open to see Janet standing behind the couch and Thor sitting in front of her with his hair clutched in Janet's hands as she reached for the brush on the table beside her, as she mouthed the words to _Nearly Witches_ by Panic! At the Disco which was playing in the background.

She turned her head and paused the song while Thor obediently kept his head forward.

"Hey Steve. What cha need?" she asked smiling as she continued to play with Thor's dirty blond hair.

"Where is Nat and Barton?" he asked with an authoritarian tone that slightly worried Janet.

"I believe director fury sent them out." Thor responded, keeping his head straight as the not mess up his developing braid.

" _Bloody hell!"_ Steve muttered as he turned to leave.

Steve strode to the hangar to see Bucky impatiently tapping his toes next to Mariah hill. Both looking up towards him.

"Miss Priss here says you can't go." Bucky quipped as agent hill rolled her eyes.  
"You're only putting her in greater danger if you go. You have no idea what you're starting-"

"You mean finishing." Steve spoke with his gaze burning a hole through the door of the quinjet as he motioned Bucky to follow.

Agent hill stood in the door way, still trying to persuade him to stay. "Her best bet is for you to **stay here.** " She still did her best to stay calm as she spoke.

Steve sat in the piolets seat and dropped his bag next to him.

Steve wordlessly started the engine and turned to Mariah " **move."** He spoke so powerfully and so meaningfully it was all agent Hill could do to keep herself form cowering as she cautiously climbed off the quinjet.

Personally Mariah was on Steve's side, which was the only reason she didn't call for backup. Steve was assigned to the case ergo he should handle it. Hydra, the sniveling cowards, would back away immediately if they were given reason to do so, and Captain America was a great reason.


	12. Chapter 12: blur

"Romanoff, Barton what's your twenty?" cap breathed into his communicator.

"We're closing in on the target. Were at least five miles away." Natasha responded coolly.

"I'm headed towards the target by car I'll be there in ten tops." Cap replied as he stepped off the quinjet and strode to a black suburban adjacent to the plane.

"What? I was told you were staying at H.Q." Natasha said as her brow furrowed, "why are you coming we have all the backup we need."

"Other decisions were made." He replied, unphased as he started the car. He switched off his communicator and thru it into his open duffel bag. "Load up," he told Bucky in the back seat, who was spread out spinning silencers on pistol barrels "we'll be there soon."

"Barton how close are you?"

"We're entering the building now."

Cap moved down the familiar hallway, ears tuned to find the sound of a foot step, a transmitter, anything that might give away a hydra agent.

He pressed his thumb to the doorbell and slowly eased open the door, scanning the room through the crack in the door way. He swung the door all the way open to see two hydra agents crumpled and mangled on the floor with their black suits seeping blood.

He heard a gun click in the bed room and instinctually covered his torso with his shield.

" _Sharon?"_ he whispered through the stillness, praying to god that he wouldn't hear an answer.

Her only hope was that she had fired her way out and left the scene, but the chances of that were too slim to rely on. He had seen things like this before. Rookie agents weren't given enough warning and it cost them their lives but this was different. He counted six dead agents, two by the door, three behind the table and one on the couch still groaning. Steve nodded at Bucky and he fired off two muted shots into the wounded agent's temple as Steve looked for more he wandered into the bedroom and looked behind the slightly askew door.

Sharon dropped her gun and relaxed what muscles she could still move _"Steve?"_ she wheezed, barely audible as her eyes darted through the haze in her sight.

Steve dashed beside her and fell to the ground where Sharon lay, surrounded by a shallow pool of blood.

"Code purple; repeat code purple. Get banner in here **now!"** Bucky said less than calmly into his radio.

Sharon's chest thrashed as she did her best to inhale.

"Shoulder…. Stomach…. Arm…. Hip…." She moaned shakily as her eyes began to flutter.

The blood drained from Steve's face as he knelt into the pool next to her, slipping his arm under her shoulder, Sharon winced as he touched her but she didn't mind, Steve's cool powdery blue eyes were the most calming sight she could have ever seen.

" **Go! Get banner! Now!** " Steve screamed as he waved his hand behind him, motioning Bucky away.

"I-I g-ot them all. Lots i-n the kit-tchen." Sharon breathed as her wounds began to numb over with a strangely hollow tingling, starting at her toes. She studied Steve's face as his lips made noises she didn't register. His puffy eyes and creased forehead gave him an air of fear and worry she had never seen on him before.

Heavy footsteps were followed by the clang of Steve's vibrainium shield against metal followed by yelling.

Steve hurriedly wiped the matted locks from Sharon's cheek and pressed his forehead to hers as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

"You're gunna be fine. Your gunna be just fine, Sharon. Well get you out of here in a jiffy, just keep looking at me ok?" Sharon did as he said and realized Steve was in more of a panic than she had ever seen him when a silent tear streamed down his cheek. She had never seen him cry, but she had heard him. It was during the winter solider operation. She had heard him weeping through the thin walls of his apartment. The day the words " _where's Bucky?"_ rang through shield headquarters.

"Not the baby." Sharon murmured grimly as her hand trailed up to her now very noticeable stomach. She released a gasp as her hand reached the round slick hole just above her hip, permanently marking her milky perfect flesh. She knew what this meant but she was to numb to care.

 _It was okay_ , she thought to herself, she was going to lose it anyway; this was better than her baby being ripped from her arms by some merciless villain and tortured… But she knew she was lying. Deep down she wanted that baby. And she didn't want to lose it no matter how much she lied.

Roaring Gunfire along with a whiz followed by the thud of dropping bodies filled her ears.

A blurry purple collared shirt jogged through the haze and said commands Sharon didn't quite hear.

Red came next and screamed something she defiantly didn't understand and black obeyed reds order.

Rags were pressed on her sweeping wounds and gashes as she was lifted into caps arms and carried out of the room.

 **Then black.**


	13. Chapter 13:me too

**I know it's been longer than usual since I've written but I have finals and a shit ton of home work so I'm a little behind. Sorry but this chapter is pretty sappy. I hope you like it! R &R and enjoy!**

Riippp rrrip.

Sharon ran down the alley, constantly stepping on the hem of her long flowing dress as she dodged trash cans narrowly missing tires and trash lids

She turned her head in slow motion to see if she was still being followed but instead saw flags tied by thin strings to her back.

She kept running, panting, wincing as the furious sting emanated from the strings pulling at her flesh.

She tripped and fell in an uncontrollable flurry of fabric into a puddle face first.

She kept falling, and falling and sinking and drowning into more and more flags.

"Steve!" Sharon cried desperately into the white sterol walls. She jerked forward, her eyes wide and dry, staring into the unfamiliar blankness.

She felt her wrists resist her movement and she flew her eyes to her right.

Strings.

Her breathing grew fast and heavy as her gaze darted around the room to glance faces she had never seen before.

Steve rushed into the room with anxious eyes and took hold a firm hold of her shoulders easing her back into the bed.

"Calm down! Sharon you're in no condition, stay still!" Sharon looked around. She had only been in this area of the shield headquarters once and that was to visit Coulson in-between missions after New York. She was in the fifteenth floor hospital in the triskilltion.

Sharon tried to steady her breathing as soon as she realized where she was. She looked at the man in front of her and tightly wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She took deep breaths as she gathered her thoughts.

She stayed locked in his arms until she had the courage to break the silence.

"What happened?" agent 13 asked, desperate for an answer. The only memories she had in-between the hydra raid and now was those reoccurring dreams.

"Well," Steve started after a deep breath, "we found you about twenty minutes into the hydra raid. You- you were badly wounded but it turns out you had taken out around ten officers, witch was a big help," Steve chuckled doing his best to lighten the mood before he told her the rest, "we got you on a plane out of there and had to take down an armed drone in the process. You had lost a lot of blood by the time we could get you here and it looked bleak at best. So we patched you up and got you a transfusion but- uh," Steve absolutely didn't want to tell her what happened, he had pushed it to the farthest corners of his mind for the past two days and wanted to keep it there, "do you remember being shot in the stomach?"

Sharon gasped as she placed her hands on her now tender, much smaller belly, her face churning from shock to sorrow as she made the realization.

"Sharon I'm _so_ sorry. We did everything we could." He looked on the verge of tears as he took her hand in his.

"…oh." Sharon said quietly, in a way that might have seemed that she wasn't quite as grief stricken as she really was, but her quivering lower lip betrayed her.

Sharon woke with a start and rapidly sat up in her uncomfortable hospital bed. Her eyes darted around the room until her mind was flooded with memories reminding her why she was there. She glanced at the clock, squinting her eyes so that she could read the hands in the darkness.

 _2:30am._

She glanced through the open door in front of the foot of her bed.

 _I asked to keep it closed…_ she looked around. If she were a dog her ears would have been pricked forward and her nose in the air, trying to sense any intruders.

She glanced out the door at the waiting room, where a person sat quietly facing towards her. They looked familiar even though the light didn't reach far enough to show any details about their face.

"Hello?" Sharon whispered into the stale, stiff air.

"Shh!" the person warned as the light caught their eyes revealing a flash of green.

They stood silently and walked towards Sharon's door.

"It's me." The shadow called out from her door way as a lock of flaming red hair swished away from the rest, confirming Sharon's suspicions.

"Stay quite! I finally got Cap to go to sleep for the first time since Toronto." Natasha explained as she leaned against the door frame. "What do you need?" her tone was much more caring than Natasha remembered last time they had spoken.

"I… I don't really know." Sharon searched her mind as to why she woke up in the first place but couldn't find one.

She felt a clammy feeling crawl up her side and pulled down her sheets to inspect her still healing wound. She had bled through the bandage and it was seeping onto her hip.

"Shit. I'm seeping."

Widow walked over to her to investigate and scanned her curvature to see just how bad the damage was.

Wordlessly, she turned on her heel and grabbed some bandages and fresh gaze from a cart outside Sharon's room. She walked back to her beside and sat down.

Sharon peeled back the side of her dress, doing her best to stay modest, and let Natasha tend to her.

"Steve really cares about you, ya know that?" Natasha asks frankly as she peels back the heavily soaked bandaged, careful not to be too hasty. "He could have been fired for going down to save you but he went against all orders he was given to go and make sure you were ok."

"Wow. I-I guess I had assumed he had been assigned to do it." Sharon said as she thought about what he had **really** done for her.

 _He was a solider, he took orders and did them, that was just who he was. And the only time he had ever gone against the chain of command was when he found out Bucky was still alive. He only disobeyed fury when it was for someone he truly cared about. And I…. suppose….. That means me too._

 **That's all folks! I hope you've enjoyed my forst story! Please review and tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
